drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Taro Yoko/Taroverse
Summary The Taroverse is the colloquial term used by the Fandom to describe the combined Drakengard Nier SINoALICE multiverse. The Taroverse is recorded, by Accord, since year 0 and the birth of Christ up to year 12543 and consists of at 3 main universes but the total number of known universes is 14 and 44 Branches/split timelines. It was created by the Gods and hosts numerous types of sentient life, although in one universe humanity has gone extinct. For whatever reason, as shown in SINoALICE, the majority of universes have been destroyed. Drakengard The Drakengard Universe is the oldest of the three main universes and was identical to real life until the year 856 when the The Great Disaster caused a split in the timeline between the Drakengard and Nier universes. The Drakengard universe focuses more of magic rather than technology and is widely considered to be the most dangerous of the three universes as it contains a number of dangerous monsters, tyrannical factions, and incurable diseases. The Drakengard Universe is under constant threat from the Gods who want to destroy it and is held back due to the Goddess of the Seal which keep the world in balance. 8 characters have made it to the afterlife/The Library, however half of those became twisted monsters. Nier Nier is the second oldest of the three main universes and remains identical to real life until the year 2004 in which during Branch E of Drakengard caused Caim and Angelus as well as the Queen-beast dropped into modern-day Tokyo. Because of this event the otherworldy particles, known as Maso, cause a disease called White Chlorination Syndrom begins to ravage the human population. This is the only universe that has lifeforms beyond earth. This universe has less magic and monsters present in its universe and is generally agreed to be weaker than the Drakengard Universe. This universe has no sentient organic life as humanity went extinct in this universe and all that is left are Androids and Machine Lifeforms. Only 4 individuals have made it to the afterlife/The Library. SINoALICE SINoALICE is slightly younger than the Nier universe. It has only one Branch and it is overseen by Anki and Gishin, being in the shape of dolls that according to Accord created this universe, known as the Library. The Library is the closest thing to an Afterlife in the Taroverse in which characters who have died go to. Assuming characters like Briar Rose, Cinderella, Snow White, etc. come from their own separate universes than SINoALICE proves the existence of a further 11 universes. The selection of those allowed into the Library seems to be very small as only 19 individuals are known to exist within it, not counting non-sentient shades. This universe exists as a constant within all other universes and branches. --- Yoko Taro personally considers SINoALICE to be an original IP that is separate from both Drakengard and Nier, mainly because he doesn't understand social games. He is aware that his name is being used as a marketing gimmick to draw in Drakengard and Nier fans. Square-Enix approached him to conceive a social game before but only got serious about the proposal due to Automata's commercial success. The majority of SINoALICE's scenarios are written by fans of his works in PokeLabo. Yoko's own contributions are a rough story outline, occasional creative requests, and the authoring of a single character story (often Alice's) to serve as a base for the other writers. He would rather that fans give credit to where it is due and not to him directly. In the scope of the social game's Yoko collaborations, Yoko authored the event scenario and the weapon stories for Drakengard 3. Within the ending of that scenario, the results of Accord's observations are inconclusive as to whether the Library is anything like an afterlife. She only states that the Intoners "had somehow revived" within the unexplained phenomenon. It is also not confirmed if that Accord could escape the Library to return to the others or not. Yoko wrote the Nier Automata event scenario (which edges toward a dream for 2B) and loosely okayed the idea for Nier Replicant (a dream for Emil). During an interview, he commented at how aghast he was with the latter's gloominess. 11 Other Universes Not much is known about the 11 or so other universes except that they were twisted versions of storybook universes like Snow White and the Little Mermaid. All of these universes ceased to exist when the "author" died (could possibly be the Gods) and only one person of each of those universes makes it to the Library. Trivia *The Taroverse has no heaven or hell only the Library *Most Universes in the Taroverse are already destroyed Category:Lore Category:Games Category:Other Game Images